captainjapanfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Jamiko Miyamoto. '''Jamiko Miyamoto is the story's main protagonist, a shy, kind-hearted and friendly 10 year old kid who is from a long line of samurai heroes. He never fights out of anger or revenge, he only fights to protect his friends and the people of his home town (Neo Tokyo) from Destruction's mutants. His Japan-unit (a transformation device) is on his wrist and his activation call is "HENSHIN!!". When Jamiko was 3, his parents, Ryu & Sakura Miyamoto, were killed when Lord-Destruction sent some of his mutant-warriors to attack the dojo where he lived. Jamiko was placed in the care of Man-Chu & Doggie Krugger (the head of S.P.D). '''Captain Japan. '''Jamiko's superhero alter-ego. Unlike Jamiko's normal self (sweet and shy), CJ is a wise-cracking ass-kicker, but he still has a kind heart and a strong sence of justice. He main weapon is a modified samurai katana sword called The Samurizer-Sword, he also has access to all sort of battle tested weapons such as the The Samurizer Pistol, the Hyper-Shovel and the Buster-Scissors . His finishing attack is called the "Katana Rappa", a powerful slash which slices the opponent in half. Captain-Japan's armor has some of the most advanced weapons and tech that Man Chu developed for him to use to battles the forces of evil. *Main tools: 'The J.A.P.A.N Unit is the very device that Jamiko uses to access his armor and other tools by inserting the Data-Card into the belt-buckle while saying "HENSHIN" which is the voice command the unit needs to activate. The Unit-Watch is a wrist-watch like device that Jamiko uses as a normal watch, a wrist-com and a scanner.' ''' *''Main Weapons:'' The Samurizer-Sword is Jamiko's main weapon, this powerful can slice through anything. The Samurizer Pistol is his side-arm that has unlimited ammo. The Scanner-Card is used to activate that Samurizer Sword & Pistol's finishing attacks, the "Katana-Rappa" and the "Buster-Shooter". *''Advanced-Weapons: ''The Buster-Cuffs look like a pair of giant handcuffs, but can transform into a pair of pincers and chest-armor, the Hyper-Shovel can produce earthquakes and can be used as a bladed-lance and the Jet-Winger allows CJ to fly. I've based these three weapons one the Deka Wapper, Bouken Scooper and Jet Winger from Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. ''These two are special attachment to the Samuraizer-Pistol. The Magna-Magazine converts the Pistol to sub-machine mode, the Scopler-Sight can scan a target no matter where it is. I've based these two weapons on the Semission Magazine and the Bright Pointer from B-Fighter Kabuto. The Buster-Shield wrist-device produce an energy-shield and the Buster-Scissors are a pair of razor-shape cutters that can slice through anything. The J.A.P.A.N-Cycle is a high-tech motorcycle that moves a mach-5. It has built-in laser-cannons. 'Friends:' '' Man-Chu (based on Azmith from Ben-10). Man-Chu is Jamiko's guardian and mentor, he's also the one who created the J.A.P.AN Unit. Long ago, he came to Earth in Japan during it's Edo era, when he learn that the Shadowkan-Empire were about to attack to Earth so he gave the J.A.P.A.N Unit to Jamiko's ancestor Yoritomo Miyamoto and he was able to stop the invasion. Ever since then, Man-Chu has been with the Miyamoto family throughout the years as the family-friend and guardian. Lola Tachikawa (based on Lola from Robotboy). Jamiko's main love intrest. She later became his girlfriend. She's a nice girl and one of the few Earthlings who knows Jamiko's superhero alter-ego. She also lives with Jamiko, Man-Chu and Chocolate & Mint at the Miyamoto Dojo/HQ. Lola's father was friends with Jamiko parents and Lola & Jamiko because friends because of that and it was love at first sight for the two. Chocolate & Mint (based on Yin & Yang). A pair of rabbit/insect aliens who live with Jamiko and the gang. Chocolate is the blue older brother, he's a little joker and often gets in trouble but he's a real softy sometimes. Mint is the pink younger sister, she's more calmer then her brother and is abit of a girly-girl. Latifah (based on Alpha-Gir from Hero: 108l). A 15 year-old S.P.D trained rookie who was trained in spear-based combat. She came to live with Jamiko & the gang to learn from Man-Chu. She quickly because friends with Jamiko and his friends, and is like a loving big-sister to Jamiko (with him being an only child). She also helps him fight the bad-guys from time-to-time. Pokyo-Chan. '''Pokyo-Chan is Man-Chu's comical robot assistant, based around a toy robot. He helps out Man-Chu around the lab and also helps Jamiko & the gang with their homework. He is very playful, fun-loving but also hard-working as well. He not designed for combat but he does have a stun-gun in his right hand, just in case. '''Doggie Krugger. An alien from the Planet Anubis of the Shep Tribe and the much decorated commander of Earth's SPD unit. He's also Latifah's boss and Jamiko's living guardian. Like Man-Chu, Doggie is an old Miyamoto family friend, he saved Jamiko from Destruction's assassins when his parents were killed, so he took care of Jamiko, under Man-Chu's watch. When Jamiko got the J.A.P.A.N Unit from Man-Chu. Doggie taught him how to fight while Man-Chu taught him how to use the Unit's power. ''Jamiko's Classmates: '' These are Jamiko's classmates/surrporting cast at Neo-Tokyo Junior High-School. I've based these characters on some from The Amazing World of Gumball. Dean, Tracy and Ned '''are the school-bullies. '''Robot Rob is the class nerd. Boo is a emo-kid and Joe is Boo's cheerful best friend. Timmy-Spike is the school-clown and Alex & Jerry are the school's hearthrobs. Mimi, Kitty and Ceratops (aka The Go-Go Girls) are a group of girls who are huge fans of Captain-Japan (without knowing that their classmate Jamiko is their hero). Pen Fujiwaka is the school's lead cheerleader and who (like Lola) has a crush on Jamiko, She is also one of the few Earthlings who know Jamiko's secret alter-ego. Jamiko's school-teachers: ' '' '''Garterbelt (based on the one from Panty & Stocking, but a more kid-friendly version). The principal of Neo-Tokyo Jr. High-School, this guy runs the school like when he was a police-chief back in the 70's. He's also a fan of disco-music. Rocko (based on Rocky from the Amazing World of Gumball). The friendly school janitor & handy-man. Miss Nicoles (based on a mix of Miss Soledad from Combo-Ninos and Nicole Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball). Miss Nicoles is a friendly, kind-hearted teacher who everyone loves. She is one of the few adults who know's Jamiko's secret life as a superhero. ''Allies: ''These are heroes that help out Jamiko in his battles against the Shadowkan-Empire's forces from time to time. Combo-Ninos. A group of 11 year-old heroes who moved from the city of Nova Nizza to Neo-Tokyo. They have also enrolled at Neo-Tokyo Junior High-school and quickly became friends with Jamiko and his friends. They have the magical power to turn into animal-themed heroes. They also know the Brazilian martial art Capoeira. *'Serio'. Serio is the joker of the team but he is friendly and nice. He enjoys poetry and writes his own works plus he has a massive crush on Azul. He later became her boyfriend. Serio's animal-form is a jaguar (Tigrillo) which makes him agile and has razor-sharp claws to slice up his opponents. Serio's parents are never mentioned in the original series. *'Azul'. Azul is the brains of the team. She is smart and good with gadgets. She is completely unaware of Serio's crush on her, but she has has feelings for him as well. Azul's animal-form is an eagle (Aguila), which can fly, throw feathers like darts, create powerful cyclones and has bird-like talons. Azul's parents, including her brother, are never mentioned in the original series. But she told her friends about her family. *'Paco'. Paco is a hot-head with a heart of gold and the self-proclamed leader of the group. He is very competitive by nature and does not like to lose. Despite being a hot-head, he doesn't care for his friends and will defend them to the death. His animal-form is a bull (Toro), which gives him superhuman strength, able to demolish a building and cause sound waves. Paco's parents are never mentioned in the original series. *'Pilar'. Pilar is the team's lovable oddball, eccentric and cheerful, likes many strange things, in addition to eating things like insects, raw fish and even some plants, even your favorite food in the ice pistachio and raspberry with peanuts, Pilar is very different from others, especially when dancing or playing instruments, so sad sometimes when I say that is rare and becomes insecure, in addition to innocent is very distracted. Like Lola & Pen, Pilar has a crush on Jamiko. Her animal-form is an iguana (Iguano), with great elasticity in many parts of your body to catch the divine level to act as slingshot. Pilar's parents are never mentioned in the original series.